24fandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Ryan Chappelle
Ryan Chappelle was de Regionale Afdeling Directeur van CTU. Op verschillende punten in Dagen 1, 2 en 3, hij nam de macht en vaak verzanden operaties met een sterk bureaucratische en starre stijl van leidinggeven. Hij werd neergeschoten en gedood door Jack Bauer tijdens de gebeurtenissen van Dag 3, onder het verzoek van Stephen Saunders en volgorde van President David Palmer. Zijn hoge positie werd uiteindelijk gevuld door Bill Buchanan. Voor Dag 1 Hoofdartikel: Ryan Chappelle voor Dag 1 Ryan Chappelle bijgewoond Universiteit van New York en ontving een Bachelor of Science graad in de regering, en later een Master of Business Administration van de Wharton University. Hij diende als assistent van de adjunct-directeur van de administratie bij de Central Intelligence Agency, en later als directeur zelf, alvorens een regionale divisie directeur voor CTU in Los Angeles County gebied. Voorafgaand aan Dag 1, hij CTU Los Angeles operaties overzag bij verschillende gelegenheden, met inbegrip van maar niet beperkt tot Exploitatie van een boerderij in 1997 en het Hotel Los Angeles aanval in 1998. Chappelle was getrouwd met Victoria Chappelle en had drie kinderen: een zoon, Ryan Chappelle, Jr.|Ryan jr.]], en twee dochters, Caitlin en Christine. (Bevindingen bij CTU) Bovendien, tijdens de Dag 3, Ryan beweerd dat hij een broeder, die hij niet had gesproken in een aantal jaren. ("Dag 3: 6:00am-7:00am") Directe familie Chappelle's, zoals vastgelegd in bevindingen bij CTU, in tegenspraak met blijkbaar zijn vordering in "Dag 3: 6:00am-7:00am" dat hij niemand om contact te krijgen voordat Jack moet hem doden heeft. Echter, Chappelle lijken te dragen van een trouwring tijdens de scène. Dag 1 Tijdens de gebeurtenissen van dag 1, was er een moordcomplot tegen Senator David Palmer, de eerste Afro-Amerikaan met een fatsoenlijke schot op het Amerikaanse presidentschap. CTU Los Angeles werd de leiding van het onderzoek. In de loop van de dag, Ira Gaines ontvoerd Teri en Kim Bauer. Hij gebruikte deze als hefboom tegen Jack Bauer, de Speciale Agent in Dienst van CTU, teneinde te hebben Jack worden betrokken bij het moordcomplot. Nadat Jack ontsnapt uit de gevangenis van de Geheime Dienst, Alberta Green nam het bevel over van CTU. Uiteindelijk Alberta werd geïnformeerd over de situatie en Jack en zijn gezin werden gered. Ongeveer op 13 uur 18, Chappelle aangekomen bij CTU, uit District Command. Chappelle begroet Tony Almeida en snel vooruitgang geboekt dan bij het bedrijf cel Jack's. Chappelle en Jack begroeten elkaar door middel van een handdruk, maar Chappelle snel heeft ze zitten. Jack wilde spreken met Chappelle over alles wat is gebeurd in de loop van de dag, maar Chappelle onmiddellijk hield hem tegen. Hij draaide op een opname-apparaat en vroeg om Jack te blijven. Zoals Chappelle verder met de debriefing, hij vraagt Jack waarom hij niet Division informeren over de situatie met zijn gezin. Jack vertelde hem dat het was omdat zijn familie in gevaar was en het feit Jamey Farrell werd geopenbaard aan een mol, met een mogelijkheid bestaat dat zij meer vuile agenten. Hoewel Chappelle was sympathiek tegenover Jack, had Bauer gebroken verschillende protocollen en Chappelle kon hem niet herstellen. Jack smeekte worden hersteld, want er was een tweede hit en Palmer's leven in gevaar was. Chappelle vertelde Jack dat hij zou herstellen hem of Alberta nodig zijn hulp. Chappelle's mobiele telefoon rinkelde en Nina Myers was op de lijn. Ze gevraagd om te spreken met Jack en Chappelle overhandigd zijn telefoon aan hem. Hij verliet de kamer en had een van de bewakers op het oog te houden op Jack. Ongeveer 20 minuten later, Chappelle vroeg om te spreken met Tony. Chappelle gevraagd om advies Tony's en de beoordeling over de acties Jack maakte de afgelopen paar uur. Tony gaf toe dat hij was niet de grootste fan van Jack en hij hield niet van de manier waarop Jack werkt en breekt protocol. Echter, Tony gaf toe dat hij het eens met elke beweging die Jack had gemaakt sinds middernacht. Chappelle dacht Tony zou kant tegen Jack, zoals hij het noemde George Mason in CTU eerder in de ochtend, om een lockdown te initiëren. Tony vertelde Chappelle hij niet alle details op dat moment. Chappelle spreekt met Senator Palmer. When Senator Palmer aangekomen bij CTU om te spreken met Jack, Chappelle geweigerd hem inzage. Palmer riep een vriend van Washington, die opgeroepen Chappelle. Chappelle kreeg een direct bevel te geven Palmer alles wat hij nodig had. Toen Mike Novick genoemd, Palmer moest CTU te verlaten en hij vroeg Chappelle naar Jack opnieuw op voorlopige basis. Hoewel Chappelle was aarzelend, hij met tegenzin akkoord en maakte een paar gesprekken. Hij verliet CTU voor afdeling, waar Alberta Green werd overgebracht naar. Rond de twintig, Victor en Andre Drazen nam Jack gijzeling en bood aan hem te geven in ruil voor Alexis Drazen. George probeerde een greep van Chappelle te krijgen, om toestemming voor de uitwisseling te krijgen. Op ongeveer 20 uur 43, Chappelle genaamd Mason en vertelde hem dat hij moet Jack hebben gehouden op een strakkere lijn. Mason herinnerde Chappelle dat Victor Drazen niet zou zijn ontsnapt als het niet voor Jack, maar Chappelle was niet extatisch, als Victor was geen officiële DOD gevangene. Chappelle niet toestemming voor de uitwisseling, maar Mason ging vooruit met het toen Palmer overtuigde hem. Rond de twintig, Victor en Andre Drazen nam Jack gijzeling en bood aan hem te geven in ruil voor Alexis Drazen. George probeerde een greep van Chappelle te krijgen, om toestemming voor de uitwisseling te krijgen. Op ongeveer 20 uur 43, Chappelle genaamd Mason en vertelde hem dat hij moet Jack hebben gehouden op een strakkere lijn. Mason herinnerde Chappelle dat Victor Drazen niet zou zijn ontsnapt als het niet voor Jack, maar Chappelle was niet extatisch, als Victor was geen officiële DVV gevangene. Chappelle niet toestemming voor de uitwisseling, maar Mason ging vooruit met het toen Palmer overtuigde hem. Dag 2 President David Palmer was aangekomen op het Districtshoofdkwartier na de ontploffing van een kernwapen in de Mojave woestijn, waar hij werd gebriefd door Chappelle. Chappelle kwam later in CTU Los Angeles en officieel benoemd Tony Almeida tot de nieuwe Handelend Speciale Agent in Dienst van CTU. Chappelle's orders waren in CTU de middelen naar rechtstreeks naar een militaire aanval op drie naties die werden geloofd te hebben gefinancierd een kernwapen te ontploffen in Los Angeles plan. Jack geloofde dat de bewijzen die steunde dat dit nep was en ging schurkenstaten te proberen en om het te bewijzen. Chappelle, geloofde dat het bewijs echt is, genegeerd door Jack om het onderzoek en beval alle CTU personeel om zich te concentreren op de dreigende oorlog tussen de Verenigde Staten en de heidenen, die naar verluidt had de gefinancierde nucleaire bom verspreiding. Tony besloot dat Jack gelijk kon hebben en besloot om hem te helpen. Om dit te doen, echter moest hij Michelle Dessler krijgen om Chappelle drugs te geven en hem te verbergen. Als de Adjunct-directeur, Brad Hammond, niet kon contact kon krijgen met Chappelle, hij en zijn officieren kwam naar CTU om hem te zoeken. Tony en Michelle werden gearresteerd en aangehouden voor verhoor. Chappelle had orders ontvangen voor Jack te helpen, omdat men geloofde zijn voorsprong was voor echt. Chappelle moest Tony en Michelle vertrouwen, en werd gedwongen om hen vrij te laten in ruil voor informatie over de locatie van Jack. Aan het eind van de dag, Chappelle besloot om Tony permanente beheersing van CTU Los Angeles. The Game Chappelle bleek tijdens 24: The Game in om CTU te helpen met de terroristische dreiging. Hij had per ongeluk een EMP geactiveerd terwijl hij werd ondervraagd door Joseph Sin-Chung, waarin Peter Madsen en Sid Wilson CTU mogen aanvallen. Later wilde hij Jack Bauer berisping, maar Jack sprak hem eruit. Hij heeft ook geprobeerd om terug te sturen naar Chase Edmunds naar CTU Washington, maar Jack overtuigde hem om hem te laten helpen met de uitoefening van de terroristen. Dag 3 Nadat Tony Almeida werd neergeschoten in de nek tijdens Dag 3, werd Chappelle geroepen om het bevel van CTU te nemen. Chappelle besloot om te proberen en Jack Bauer te vangen voordat hij Ramon Salazar kon leveren aan terroristen in Las Nieves, een stad in Noord-Mexico. Hij was van plan Jack en Ramon neer te schieten in een helikopter, maar Chase vertelde hem dat hij moet eerst toestemming krijgen van David Palmer, een goede persoonlijke vriend van Jack. Chappelle deed dit, maar tegen de tijd dat Palmer maakte zijn keuze het te laat was; Jack had overgevlogen in LA en hij kon niet worden neergeschoten anders hij zou enorme schade veroorzaken. Na Michelle ontdekte dat Tony was in de operatie en het goed zou gaan, Chappelle gaf haar een onhandige knuffel, suggereert een vriendschap tussen de twee. Ze speelde met het idee hem te vragen om te gaan en Tony te zien in het ziekenhuis, maar hij stuurde haar een aantal busywork en ze in eerste instantie miste haar kans. Later in Dag 3, Chappelle besloot Chloe O'Brian schenden van haar rechten, omdat ze brak procedure brengen van een baby in CTU. Hij werd gedwongen om haar opnieuw tijdelijk hoewel, als een computer virus geactiveerd door Nina Myers dreigde af te sluiten om gebruik te maken van CTU firewalls. Wanneer Chloe bleek dat Chase de vader was van de baby, liet hij haar op de hoogte blijven. Toen Michelle zelfmoord capsules meenam voor de mensen in het Chandler Plaza Hotel om hun lijden te stoppen, Tony begon klaar te zijn. Chappelle betrapte hem, maar liet hem door te gaan. Chappelle is verrast om te horen Stephen Saunders hen dood wil hebben. Nadat Chappelle het voorbeeld volgde van een bank transactie in de hoop voor het opsporen van Stephen Saunders, het meesterbrein achter de bio-terroristische aanslag. Saunders hield de Amerikaanse regering gegijzeld door de dreiging van het vrijgeven van flacons van het dodelijke virus in Cordilla bij de algemene bevolking. Saunders ontdekte dat Chappelle het onderzoek startte en gelastte president Palmer te hebben Chappelle uitgevoerd. Wanneer een plan om Saunders te vangen mislukte, werd de president gedwongen om Jack Bauer Chappelle te laten doden. Op de trainyard, Chappelle vroeg Jack of hij zou hem in staat de waardigheid van hem te laten schieten door zichzelf te neer te schieten, maar toen Jack overhandigd het pistool Chappelle niet in staat was om door te gaan met hey schieten van zichzelf. Hij gaf het pistool terug naar Jack, die zich verontschuldigde voor hem naar beneden te laten zakken. Chappelle schudde zijn hoofd, maar zei niet een ding. Jack onderbrak voor een moment, schijnbaar niet in staat om het zelf doen, maar uiteindelijk schoot hem eenmaal door de achterkant van het hoofd. Het dode lichaam van Chappelle viel op de grond als het geluid van een trein passeren echode rond de werf. Achtergrondinformatie and notities Voorkomen en:Ryan Chappelle Category:Dag 1 personages Category:Dag 2 personages Category:Dag 3 personages Category:Overleden personages Category:Personages Category:Personages omgebracht door Jack Bauer